


falling

by funa_03



Category: The Walking Dead Game, twdg
Genre: AU, Canon Gay Character, F/F, Gay Panic, Modern AU, No Apocalypse, No Walkers, but we all love that including clem. especially clem, clem is a tease, headcanon that clem is awesome at singing and can play guitar, just vi trying to read, vi is a useless lesbian, violet is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funa_03/pseuds/funa_03
Summary: Violet was just trying to read her damn book((Based off a Tumblr prompt))





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooo  
> The prompt that this was based off of is:  
> "I heard you singing in your backyard so I climbed a tree to hear you better and this branch is actually less stable than I thought it was"
> 
> \- this contains swearing - 
> 
> If you have any improvements, ideas or constructive criticism, or just wanna say something, feel free to comment! Any comments are welcome and appreciated :))

Violet loved reading.

It was meeting new characters whom she'd grow to either love or hate and dousing herself in their stories filled with passion, love, action and fear; the best - and very much needed - escape from the harsh reality of Violet's life. She found herself pondering about the characters throughout the day, preferring this activity to listening to the teacher, or watching where she was going. The act of zoning out, her mind filling with previously read scenes, or imagining the characters' appearances, or even making up theories about upcoming events in her current book proved to be a lot of trouble; either with the teacher, strangers she didn't notice, and even her friends after she'd been caught not listening.

She often felt embarrassed when she got caught daydreaming; her passion with books being totally unlike her usual cold, careless personality. She was once at a gathering with her friends, and instead of socialising, she read. At some point she accidentally let out a small squeal of happiness which, unfortunately, caught the attention of everyone in the room. Then the teasing began:

_"And today on Breaking News: the oh-so stone-hearted Violet Adlon actually expressed happiness! And over what, you ask? Why, over a fictional couple in a book! Who knew unreal characters could cause such emotions-"_

Violet punched him before he continue. Later that same night, she was caught crying over the death of her favourite character. Who could blame her? Authors and writers just seemed to have this way of capturing her heart, forcing her to show emotions. Besides, her favourite character just died! He won't be coming back to fill this void inside of her.

Violet spent her free time reading, or browsing new titles. And though her 'to read' list expanded every day and her unread books sitting on the shelf, begging her to release their tales, this Thursday evening, she found an old fairy tale and legend book in her hands. Her grandma had given it to her years ago for her birthday. It was her most cherished possession.

The blonde made herself comfortable in her backyard, the sun warming her skin, a slight breeze rushing past her. It was a quiet evening, Violet noticed as she continued from where she left off, the only noises being chirping birds and the very distant sound of children playing. That was until a voice rang out from, what Violet assumed, was her next-door neighbour. She figured it wouldn't distract her; she had to read in much noisier environments than this. But as she read on, attempting to drown herself in the current tale in the book, one of a siren and a sailor, she found her mind constantly drifting to that voice. 

Her eyes travelled from the paper to her garden. Everything seemed to mock her inability to read. The flowers danced gently to the sound of the voice, leaves falling from the tree as gracefully as the girl changing to a lower note, smooth and soft. Bees bumbled along to the guitar strings, every strum a bounce to their flight. The birds chirped a merry tune, desperate for a duet with the girl next door, and even the breeze seemed to cooperate, carrying the angelic voice to all those in hearing range.

Closing her eyes, Violet closed the book. Yes, the singing was beautiful, the girl next door had some serious talent. But Violet wanted to read. And she will go to far lengths to do just that.

And maybe she just wanted a closer listen to the voice. But that's besides the point.

A plan formed in Violet's head, glancing up at the tree in her garden that leaned into the neighbour's garden. It was as if the tree was begging Violet to climb it and watch the girl sing. To introduce the two, to match a face to the voice. Funnily enough, Violet was keen to see the girl who actually managed to distract her from reading, to watch her sing instead of finding out the fate of the sailor.

That wasn't creepy at all.

Violet had climbed that tree many times as a child, so when her soft hands landed on the rough bark, nostalgia flooded her mind. She remembered her grandad boosting her up on a knee, the girl too short to reach the lowest branch. The voices of her mother and grandma filled her head, fearful of the child falling, in contrast to the calm and gentle singing of the girl, that still sounded in her ears. The blonde climbed the tree slowly and carefully, consumed by her mind, using her foot to test each branch. The beckoning voice became clearer and clearer, and yet Violet's mind became messier and messier, thoughts flooding her.

Violet felt like the girl was a siren, and she was a sailor, following the melodious voice straight to her unknowning death. As she climbed, she felt more and more attracted to the voice, curious about the owner. Her mind had already begun to illustrate a face for the voice, and Violet yearned to bring that to reality. Soft features, adorned with a kind smile and glowing eyes, brighter than the stars Violet watched every night. Warm skin with a feather-like touch, tracing Violet's facial features, a smile present on her face. A hug so welcome, strong arms holding her tight, afraid to ever let go--

Wait, what? Why was Violet thinking this? She cursed her gay ass. She hadn't even realised she reached the level of the fence that seperated the siren from the sailor, the ground threatening to pull the her down, crushing any dreams, the siren succeeding her mission.

Violet held on to a higher branch and the trunk of the tree as she put pressure on the thick branch that she stood on. Seemed sturdy enough. She took small steps towards the end of her current ground, still clutching the branch above. She planned to just sit down, and enjoy the free concert she had previously been annoyed by. The siren hadn't even noticed the sailor sitting there watching, so engrossed in her singing, her hands dancing on a guitar.

Violet was mesmerised.

So much so, she leaned forward, stupidly believing it would make her hear better, despite her understanding everything the girl sang.

And that proved to be a mistake.

A loud crunch sounded, and before Violet could process what was happening, she had hit the ground.

The singing stopped.

Violet got up with a groan, rolling off the traitorous branch that had been digging into her back. She sat up on her knees, rubbing her head. Violet's mind didn't catch up with what had happened, instead performing basic human functions: alerting the girl of her injured spots and the bruises that would soon home themselves on her pale skin.

Glancing up, she was immediately met with a pair of eyes like molten gold, warmth and concern laced with the colour, sparkling in the setting sun. The yellow of the sun adorned her features perfectly; her dark skin glowed and the light created tiny highlights in the girl's dark, curly hair, patted down with a worn hat. This was better than any face Violet could imagine. She instantly felt safe in the girl's presence, which was strange considering Violet's usual untrusting nature.

"Uhm, are you okay?"

Yup, this was her inevitable death, prophecied by the tales of the siren and sailor.

Even the girl's speaking voice was melodious. Her voice coated in grace and pride, words escaping like a waterfall. Her voice radiated confidence, slightly intimidating Violet, though mostly, Violet just admired the brunette.

"U-uhm, yes! Yeah, I'm fine, I'm- great," Violet stood up, dusting off her clothes. She noticed how short the girl was. "Uhm, I'm sorry for just... crashing in like that? It's just that, I heard you singing and at first it annoyed me, but then I actually listened to you and I wanted to hear more, and hear better, so I climbed the tree but I guess the branch was less stable than I thought so, yeah, that brings us here, I guess."

_Goddamnit Violet. Fuck you and your anxious gay ass. You meet a cute girl and just have to fuck it up. What a useless lesbian._

Violet, face red from her word-vomit as if she had actually thrown up, kept her gaze at her feet. She was too scared to glance at the angelic siren standing in front of her, afraid she would take the sailor deep into the ocean where she would face death itself, though this situation wasn't very different from dying in Violet's book. In fact, this was worse than death.

She heard a chuckle. And it was the most glorious sound she's ever heard. She found herself wishing to hear that laugh once again, wishing to be the cause of that laugh.

_Violet. What the fuck. You literally met this girl like five minutes ago, and you're already crushing on her?_

"Sooo... you were stalking me?" Violet's line of sight raised, to see an amused smirk on the siren's face, tease dancing in her golden eyes, different to Violet's wide eyes. Violet didn't even know someone could have eyes of this colour. This girl was literally a character out of a fairytale; a siren.

Violet opened her mouth, frantically searching for words to spill. "Not stalking..." she dragged her words out in an attempt to buy time, creating a hurricane of her brain while looking for an explanation.

Another chuckle escaped the brunette's soft lips. "I think it's cute," she said with a smile.

And with Violet's hammering heart, verging on a heart attack, she might as well have died right there and then. This, goddess, just called Violet - the plain, blonde haired, green eyed Violet with no personality, cute? She was sure she could camoflage as a tomato right now.

When Violet gave no reply, too busy staring at the goddess-siren in front of her, the brunette sent a smile, resulting in butterflies exploding in Violet's stomach.

 _It's just nerves from meeting a new person and socialising. Yup, that's the reason. Definitely._ At least that's what she told herself.

"I'm Clementine."

"Violet," she replied, sending a nervous smile of her own. And though Violet had read countless stories, fairytales included, she had never seen a tale quite like this one; where the siren had led the sailor to paradise, not death.


End file.
